Cassandra: a True Mystery
by Karynakk
Summary: Cassandra and Jack are finally getting married. But what happens when an unexpected visitor crashes their honeymoon and reveals a secret so big that it could change the entire world of vampires for the better? Book 3 of my series.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Everything was perfect. There wasn't a flower petal out of place; Alice had really outdone herself.

"So, what do you think?" she asked excitedly.

"It's awesome!" I laughed, staring at the scene in front of me with wide eyes. "I don't know how you do it, Alice."

"It's a gift," she replied smugly. "Now come on! The guests will be arriving soon, and I don't want anyone to see you until you look absolutely fabulous!" She grabbed my wrist and began dragging me back towards the house.

"But what about Jack?" I whined, looking back at the setup longingly.

"Edward and Garrett are taking good care of him. You'll just have to wait until he's up at the altar." Yes, Alice had insisted that we go by the human tradition of avoiding each other until it was time for the wedding. Well, she said she made Edward and Bella do it too, and if _they_ could pull it off, I certainly could. Maybe.

"I look fine, Alice," I said, struggling against her grasp to watch my beautiful wedding stage disappear into the trees.

"Yes, you do, but fine isn't good enough. I still need to make a few finishing touches to your make-up. And watch out for the branches! I don't want your dress to have any stains." I sighed. Even vampire beauty wasn't enough to keep Alice at bay; she still had to paint my face to perfection. I kind of agreed with the whole dress situation, though. We had spent hours looking for the perfect gown just before the Volturi had summoned us to Italy, and after all that, I wasn't about to have it ruined.

"What was that smell?" I asked, my mind still set on what I had seen a moment before.

"It's a mixture of orange blossoms, lilac, freesia, and roses," she replied, shrugging. "I used it at Bella's wedding, and since it was human-approved, I figured I should probably use it again."

"Well I'm sure they'll love it. Where did you get all the chairs? Surely they weren't just lying around the house; there were hundreds of them!"

"That's a Cullen Family secret." She smiled and winked, and I rolled my eyes. She probably just stole them from some department store or something.

We wove our way around the trees for a few minutes before the house finally came into view. The Denali cottage was actually quite homey, and had a sort of camouflage-color that made it blend in with its surroundings. I was almost positive nobody knew it was there; at least, not until _everyone_ from school was invited to my wedding. As embarrassing as it was to be engaged as a junior, I knew perfectly well that the inhuman bond between Jack and I was too strong to ignore. Besides, technically I was a freshman for life, so it wasn't like I would ever be old enough to get married anyway.

We ran up into the bathroom as soon as we entered the house, and Alice immediately set to making me look 'fabulous.' Tanya came bounding up the stairs not long after, having heard the commotion.

"I'll do her hair," she offered. "I don't think it should just be hanging down like that on her special day." Alice smiled.

"I agree. Maybe you could braid it here and twist it around like this…" She wove her fingers around in my hair, showing Tanya how she thought it should look. Since I couldn't sleep through it, I decided to daydream.

I thought about Jack, and that first time we'd met. He came as an outgoing stranger that every girl seemed to stare at from the very first day. Even some of the popular guys had asked him to hang out with them, but e turned down there offer. He was standing right next to me when it happened, and though he didn't know me at all at the time, he still chose to hang around. I hadn't realized how lucky I was in that moment, but I certainly appreciated it now. I thought about that first time seeing him after my transformation, how wretched I felt for lying to him about something as simple as my eye color, about how the car crash only caused 'minor injuries' instead of 'it turned me into one of the undead.' I thought about just a few weeks ago, when I had first come back from Italy. Jack had made me a wonderful picnic to celebrate my homecoming, and to explain that he had told my parents he was my fiancé. I had a nice time with him while it lasted, but it was a very awkward conversation when I finally got home. We had to go through all the topics like 'are you sure you're ready for this?' and 'don't you think you're too young for such a commitment?' and 'are you _sure _it isn't because you're pregnant?' Wow.

"And… perfect! You are now officially done," Alice chirped, patting my face one last time with whatever make-up utensil she was holding. I blinked in surprise.

"It's time for the wedding?" I asked. I had really zoned out.

"Yes," Tanya replied, rolling her eyes. "Thinking about Jack, I presume?"

"You presume correctly," I retaliated smugly. "Come on, let's go. Daydreaming is one thing, but I'm ready to see my real Jack, in the flesh."

"Yeah, the stony, marble flesh," Tanya laughed.

"Hey, don't mock her!" Alice said. "It's her wedding day. You're right, Cassandra. Let's go get you a husband!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

How could so many people fit into such a small space?! The wedding area was packed with my friends, family, and pretty much everyone who went to my school, including the teachers! Alice was completely nuts.

"You'll do great," Tanya assured me, grabbing my wrist. "Your father is waiting for you just over here." I looked through the trees, searching for the familiar gray tux. Sure enough, he was there, waiting patiently for me just outside the mob of humans.

"Hey, sweetie," he said, kissing my cheek. "Are you ready? It's not too late to back out."

"Dad!" We had talked about this; there was nothing anyone could do that would make me abandon Jack.

"Okay, okay, just checking," he grumbled, putting his arm through mine. He wasn't very excited that I was getting married this early, but I knew deep, deep down inside he felt happy for me… sort of.

"Edward's going to start playing soon," Alice whispered. "Tanya, Kate and I will go out first. You know when your queue is right?" I nodded. "Great! And here comes Kate now, just in time." My last vampire sister appeared from the trees in the beautiful pink gown that both my other bridesmaids were wearing.

"Let's get this party started!" she trilled, giving me a big hug. "I'm so happy for you! Finally things are starting to work out for all of us."

"Hey now, don't jinx it," my dad said, trying to subtly scoot away from my friend. Well, some things could never change.

"I wasn't intending to," she replied, giving him her big, rather unsettling smile. I felt him shiver.

Just then, the music I had specifically chosen for the occasion started to play, signaling that the ceremony was about to start. My two sisters and dear psychic friend wished me luck before dancing gracefully down the aisle. All too soon, they were gone, leaving me alone with my dad.

"Now listen here," he said, stroking my back. "You know I don't approve of this decision; you are _way_ too young to go through this big a commitment. But I am happy for you, even if I don't show it. I just hope you know what you're doing, and understand the responsibility involved with marriage."

"I know dad," I said, trying to sound calm. "I can never even look at another boy ever again, nor would I want to. I'll have to take care of the house, make my own money, and help raise any possible children." I knew perfectly well I couldn't have kids anymore, but that wasn't exactly something I was at liberty to explain. "I'll need to wash dishes, do my chores, shop for food, and find a good place where we can settle down. I know what I'm doing dad, and there's no situation I would rather be in." He sighed.

"I guess you're just not a little kid anymore. I don't know when, but somewhere along the road you must have grown up, and I almost missed it."

"No sappy stuff, please dad," I begged, hugging him as tightly as I dared. "I'm still your little girl; I'm just not all yours anymore." He chuckled slightly.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Well, like Kate said, let's get this show on the road." As if on queue, a familiar little trill played in the music, and we began to walk down the aisle.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Everyone was staring at me, but for once I didn't care. The moment I laid eyes on Jack, I lost all other train of thought. He was wearing a brilliant black tuxedo, with a blood-red rose sitting right over his stilled heart. His tie was a dark gray, much like my dad's suit, and had a very complex-looking pattern to it, like leaves were weaving in and out of the fabric. His shoes were shiny and dapper, like the kind you could picture your grandparents wore on their wedding; he was astonishing.

Somehow I managed to keep the same slow, steady pace all the way down the aisle, and soon I was standing there at the altar with him. Of course Alice had hired a priest I'd never seen before to give us all the vows, but even the fact that I was standing next to a complete stranger couldn't tear my gaze from my fiancé's. His eyes were almost back to normal now, with just a tint of orange to stain the golden glow, and I was lost in their fiery depths. How had I gotten lucky enough to get my perfect soul mate so early in my life? I couldn't imagine having to wait two extra years for this; I didn't know what I was thinking all that time ago. Had it really only been just a few weeks?

"… as long as you both shall live?" the strange human asked me.

"I do," I whispered.

"And do you, Jack, take this woman…" His voice faded from my mind as I watched the emotion on Jack's face. He looked so happy, it was unbelievable. I didn't know it was possible to smile that much.

"I do," he said proudly, squeezing my hand. I giggled.

"Then, by the power vested in me, I now pronounce you man and wife." The whole mob of humans and vampires alike erupted into a fit of cheers. My now-official husband pulled me close and kissed me, making the noise fade into the background once again. I was in total bliss.

"Congratulations you guys!" Veronica squealed, not bothering to wait for us to finish our moment. "I always knew you two would end up together. Hey, Curtis was wondering where you planned on having your honeymoon?" Curtis was Veronica's new boyfriend. Boys were just like candy to her; you could eat them up, spit them out, and then move on to the next one. I was glad I never had to go through that kind of teenage drama.

"I don't know," I muttered, looking pointedly at Jack. "Apparently while I was… away with Tanya and Kate, Alice and him were off scheming and decided not to tell me where I was being dragged off to tonight." She laughed.

"Good to know. This whole thing is so romantic! Do you think Alice could do my wedding?"

"I'd love to!" she said, appearing right behind Veronica and making her jump.

"Oh, uh, okay, great!" she stuttered, trying to get her bearings. Yes, vampires seemed to have that kind of affect on people. "I'll call you when I need you." Alice's eyes sort of zoned out in that special way when she was searching through the future. They snapped back within a few moments and she grinned.

"Awesome. You never know, I might just be in town when that happens preparing Tanya's wedding." Edward, who had begun walking toward us with Bella, gave her a menacing look before turning to us.

"We're both very happy for you. It's a good thing you didn't go through quite as much… trauma to get where you are now like we did." Bella smiled and looked down shyly.

"Rosalie said you should go back to the house to change," she said to me. "You won't want to wear that to the airport." I rolled my eyes. Everyone knew where I was going already except for me. It wasn't fair.

"Yeah, you should go change," Jack agreed, smiling mischievously. "I believe Alice has already packed your things, and she said there's a little something on your couch for you to wear on our travels." Edward snickered and both Bella and I gave him questioning looks.

"I'll tell you later, love," he said to his wife, stroking her cheek. "As for Cassy, I believe she'll find out on her own once she gets inside." I frowned; it was so unfair.

"Okay, fine, don't tell me," I pouted. "I'll go get ready. But I expect at least a _hint_ on the subject when I'm done."

"We'll see," Jack chuckled, kissing me on the cheek. I smiled and made my way around the crowd, talking to as many people as I could, as fast as I could, so I could get away without acting rude. Of course, my mom was the one to hold up the line.

"Oh, honey, you look so adorable!" she cried, hugging me carefully. "Even though this was may not be the smartest idea, I'm so happy for you!"

"Uh, thanks mom," I said, trying to look around her towards the forest.

"Now I know your dad talked to you about some of the things involved with marriage, but he left out one important detail; you be careful on your honeymoon, okay?" I groaned quietly.

"I know, I know. Be safe. I got it. Mom, this isn't exactly a conversation I want to be having."

"I know, and I'll make this fast, but you can't just avoid the awkward conversations in your life. Don't do anything risky, and be careful… whatever you decide to do. It's your honeymoon, and you're in charge of yourself now, but it can't hurt to give you a warning. You've grown up so fast, honey." I chuckled.

"Yeah, I've heard that before. I gotta get going, mom; don't want to miss the plane. I love you."

"I love you too, sweetie." She smiled. "Go get ready. Have a good time with Jack." I giggled and hugged her one more time before weaving through the crowd and towards the house, where my 'special surprise' was waiting.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Have you ever tried running through the forest in a wedding dress? I wouldn't recommend it. Even as a vampire, with unbelievably-fast reflexes, it was hard to avoid all the branches reaching out from the shadows. And I couldn't just ignore them; Alice would kill me if I ripped my gown! Besides, I wouldn't be too happy about it, either. So I just had to take a nice, slow, 10 minute walk back to the house. It was torture.

Finally, I reached the familiar break in the trees that signaled the house was near. I gathered up my skirts and ran as fast as I dared into our little mansion, stopping just outside my 'bedroom' door. What on Earth could Alice have gotten me? Clothes, no doubt, but why was Jack so eager for me to see them? Only one way to find out.

I turned the handle and the door swung open soundlessly. There, laid out on my couch, was a beautiful ocean-blue dress. It was strapless, of course, and had a wavy outer layer of black lace that flowed down to the bottom of it, which would probably hang down to my knees if it were on me. The inside of it felt like silk and it practically glowed when the light hit it.

I could easily understand Jack's reaction when he thought about me in this skimpy little outfit. Alice was relentless.

I slipped out of my wedding dress and changed into the new outfit as quickly as possible. Naturally, it was a perfect fit, and I stood there in front of the mirror for a few moments simply admiring myself. It felt rather egotistical, but I knew if I had to admire it, Jack's face would be priceless. I smiled at the thought of that.

"Oh it looks great on you!" Alice crooned, walking into the room. "Not that I'm surprised, but you look better in real life than you did in my visions."

"Thanks Alice," I giggled. "Do you know how my _husband_ will react when he sees me?" Her eyes sparkled.

"Oh, I'm sure you'll find out soon enough," she replied casually. "You two have got to get going soon. You don't want to be late for your flight." I rolled my eyes.

"You're no help."

"I know." She smiled innocently and I laughed, giving her a hug.

"Thanks for everything," I whispered before pulling away. Her smile broadened.

"Any time," she chirped, "now go! Your husband awaits." I grinned and ran out of the house, eager to show off my new look to the man who was now officially _mine_.

This dress was much easier to run in than my wedding gown, considering it was rather short, so my trip back to the altar went much faster. I had to slow down when I reached the clearing, of course, but it was still better than my walk to the house. And the reaction I got when I broke through the trees made it well worth the wait.

Everyone had been chattering a few moments before, but when they saw me it was as if they had forgotten how to speak. An eruption of murmurs and whispers followed soon after the silence, making me want to melt into the shadows, but I forced myself to stay focused, and visible. The sooner I could get to Jack, the sooner we could go off on our honeymoon, away from all these gossiping humans. Besides, I still hadn't seen his reaction to my new outfit.

I found him near the edge of the crowd, talking to Garrett in whispers too soft for a human to hear. His mouth snapped shut when he heard me approach, then popped back open again as he took me in. I giggled.

"Wow Cass," he breathed, stepping closer so he could put his arm around my waist. "You look… stunning."

"You don't look too bad yourself," I replied, playing with his tie. "Is this really what you're wearing to the airport?" He shrugged.

"Probably not. I just had to talk to Garrett about something before I got ready."

"Right, and what exactly were you talking about?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. He grinned and kissed my forehead.

"Nothing you need to worry about right now," he assured me. "Come on, we have to get going. Unless you want to spend the night at the airport?" I laughed.

"As fun as that sounds, I think I'll pass." He grinned.

"Well then let's go!" With that he bent down and swept me off my feet, said good-bye to Garrett, and carried me through the woods, towards the beginning of the rest of our lives.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Come on, Jack, can you at least give me a hint?" I groaned, leaning into his shoulder. He chuckled.

"But that would ruin the surprise," he murmured, kissing the top of my head.

"Please? Everyone else gets to know. I should at least get a hint." I looked up into his face pleadingly. He smiled.

"I don't know…" he teased. "What if it won't be as special when you know what it is?"

"It'll be just as special. I just won't be in the dark," I retorted. He raised an eyebrow. Well, this conversation was going nowhere.

I shifted my weight so I was sitting on my knees and put my face up hardly an inch in front of his. I saw the shock in his eyes and I smiled.

"Please?" I asked in my most seductive voice. He stared at me for a moment.

"That's not fair," he muttered, stroking my hair. I giggled. "Fine. I'm taking you to a place known for its magic and wonder; a place where anything can happen. But that's all I'm telling you."

"But that's too vague," I whined, sitting on his lap. He chuckled.

"Too bad. You asked for a hint, and I gave you a hint. But I'm not giving anything away." I stuck out my lower lip.

"That's not fair," I said, copying him.

_"Will all passengers for flight 1A please step up to the ticket counter," _the intercom said, breaking into our conversation. Jack grinned.

"Come on, we need to get on the plane. You'll find out where we're going soon enough. For now, just relax and enjoy the ride." I rolled my eyes and stood up, watching the line that was starting to form at our gate. Well, I had plenty of time to try to get it out of him; it was going to take about eight hours to get to Florida, and then we had a few other flights that were supposedly just as long after that.

"Let's go," I said eagerly, grabbing my husband's wrist. He laughed. We went through the line rather quickly, considering all the humans were scared of us, and pretty soon we were sitting in our first class seats at the front of the plane. Not many other people were there, and the ones that were had subconsciously picked the chairs farthest away from us, which suited me just fine.

"Can I have at least one more hint?" I asked, laying my head on his shoulder.

"Nope," he replied, putting his arm around my waist. "I don't want to ruin the surprise." I frowned.

"Can you at least tell me a relative location?" He shook his head. "At the very least, can you tell me how long we'll be there?"

"As long as you want," he murmured, lifting my chin so he could look into my eyes. I stared back at him wordlessly. "Alice helped me decide, and she knows you're going to love it there. That's all you need to know right now." I sighed and nodded, still looking up at him in wonder. He could really take my breath away sometimes.

He smiled and leaned in towards me until his lips met mine. My arms wound around his neck and I pulled myself closer, letting all my curiosities melt away for the moment. I would find out soon enough, and I guess it didn't really matter anyway; I would go anywhere with him.

The rest of the plane ride was rather uneventful. I tried to find out where we were going a few more times, and every time Jack managed to… distract me. It was very irritating, but I couldn't quite bring myself to complain.

The other flights weren't much different than the first one. We traveled for most of the night, though of course we didn't sleep, and the plane finally landed just as the sun was breaking over the horizon. I had absolutely no idea where we were.

"Really Jack," I pleaded, grasping onto his arm. "The suspense is killing me." He chuckled.

"You're already dead, Cass," he pointed out. "Yet I think you'll survive." I huffed. "We're almost there, I promise. We just need to catch a ferry ride down at the docks." Okay, well maybe it was an island.

The ferry was pretty empty since it was so early in the morning, so we got to pick our seats from anywhere on the little boat; we sat in back to make our human driver more comfortable.

We were probably about half-way through our ride when I felt it. It was as if there was a tangible chill in the air, like we had just crossed some kind of border or something. It didn't necessarily feel dangerous; it just felt… weird, magical somehow. It was obvious that Jack felt it too.

"What was that?" I whispered, scooting closer to him. "Jack, where _are _we?"

"I suppose it's safe to tell you now," he said, putting his arm around my shoulder protectively. "Cassandra, welcome to the Bermuda Triangle."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"The Bermuda Triangle?" I asked in awe, looking around.

"Surprise!" he said, kissing my forehead. I giggled. "I managed to get an island all to ourselves for at least a week or two, maybe more."

"We're here," the ferry driver said, stopping the boat. Jack nodded and grabbed our luggage, and I thanked the man quietly before stepping onto the sandy shores of our temporary home. He sped away as fast as was possible for a human.

"Why would we need more than two weeks?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. He smiled mischievously.

"Oh, just in case you want to have some extra alone time with your new husband." I grinned and wrapped my arms around his neck, kissing his cheek.

"Good point. So… where are we supposed to be living for our longer-than-two-weeks vacation?" He laughed.

"Follow me." We walked quietly through the sand, listening to our soft footfalls and the gentle movements of the ocean as it made its way to shore. The palm trees swayed with unnatural grace, dancing to the music of our almost-tangible happiness, and the moonlight shone down on us with a magical force, as if all the wonders of the area were coming together in this very spot.

After a few minutes I saw something appear over the horizon; it was a little shack. The trees and bushes made it rather hard to make out, but it was definitely there. The walls were made of wood, the door as well, and there was a single window staring out at us from the front. It was wonderful.

"Jack, this is amazing," I breathed, staring at our little cottage. "You're amazing." He smiled.

"Not as amazing as you," he replied, taking my hand. "Now, after we put these suitcases away, what would you like to do?" I smiled back eagerly, placing my other hand over our intertwined fingers.

"Let's go swimming," I suggested. "Unless, of course, you had something else in mind?" He may have thought he was being subtle back home, but I knew perfectly well why he was talking to Garrett. He bit his lip.

"No, swimming is fine… for now." I giggled. "Come on, let's get settled in." We went inside and set our suitcases down on the big bed in the corner. He went into the bathroom to change while I looked through my suitcase to see exactly what Alice had packed for me. There was plenty of… well, skimpy clothes, similar to my dress, if not more revealing. Awkward. The bikini was rather unbelievable as well, considering it was even worse than the clothes. Alice was relentless.

"Um, I'll meet you out there," I called to Jack, staring at my collection of 'clothes.' I'd heard Bella talk a little bit about her honeymoon, but I thought she was just exaggerating a bit with the whole Alice thing. Apparently not.

"Okay," he replied, touching my shoulder as he walked past. "I'll be waiting." I smiled slightly.

After he had left, I went into the bathroom myself to change. The swimsuit really wasn't that bad when I put it on. And we _were_ married now; it shouldn't have mattered too much anyway. It was a really pretty, blood-red color with little black spots all over it that could almost look like vampire bites if you looked at it in some sort of twisted, ironic way, and the bottoms matched. Well, at least this 'outfit' had straps, even if they were just little spaghetti straps.

I stepped carefully out into the moonlight, taking a deep breath of crisp night air. I couldn't really tell if it was cold- vampire skin wasn't very sensitive to that kind of stuff- but I was sure I would probably get hypothermia or something if I were still human. Well, I guess being undead had its perks.

I spotted the familiar sandy color of Jack's hair floating just above the waves not far from the shore. As soon as he knew I had seen him, he ran up to the beach where I stood and swept me off my feet for the second time, kissing me before I could react. My arms wrapped around his neck from habit.

"The water's nice and warm," he said. "Well, it is for us, anyway." I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, it's a good thing we aren't human," I replied, kissing his cheek. "Come on, let me down! I haven't gone swimming in the two years since I've been changed. I'd like to know how different it is." He sighed and set my feet back on the ground.

"Sure. Let's see who can hold their breath the longest," he teased, leading me into the water. I laughed.

"I'm pretty sure it'll be a tie," I said dryly.

We waded around in the water for a few hours, going under to look at the fish before they swam away in fright, racing each other from one end of the beach to the other, trying to get one another to laugh so they would come up for air before you did. It was actually quite similar to what normal friends would do, for a time. Of course, Jack always made it impossible to forget that we were married now, and that we belonged together.

He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me out of the water a little bit, just enough to where I was his height.

"Are you having fun?" he asked, watching me intently. I would have blushed if I could have.

"Yeah, but I think I'm about ready to go inside now." He smiled.

"Good to know." He bent his head down slowly, warning me with his eyes, and began kissing my neck, up to my cheek, over to my lips. I was vaguely aware that he was carrying me out of the water, back towards the shack, but it was quite hard to concentrate under the circumstances. I knew this was probably the advice Garrett had given him- he was never usually this smooth- but it didn't matter. All that mattered right now was me and him, alone and finally together, bound for eternity. My heart swelled at the thought as he pushed open the door and carried me carefully inside. I was in utter bliss.

If only it could last.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

I opened my eyes and looked over at Jack longingly. He was currently facing the window, buttoning his shirt, but I could still see the smile on his face as he watched the rising sun.

"What do you want to do today?" he asked, turning to face me. I grinned.

"Well… we can go explore the islands around us," I suggested. "We can swim there. Don't want the humans to have any more heart attacks than necessary." He chuckled.

"Alright. Do you want to drink breakfast first, though? When was the last time you ate something? Your eyes seem a little dark." I shrugged.

"It's nothing unbearable," I replied. "I can see you stuffed yourself before we came here." His eyes were a brilliant butterscotch color, with hardly a shadow of the red they had been just a few months before. He knew I wouldn't want him hunting around me.

"What can I say, I know my wife." I giggled. "Come on, let's get changed. You may want something a bit more… concealing this time, in case we run into any other men. I don't want them to make any mistakes." I rolled my eyes but went over to my suitcase to check if there WAS anything better; I knew perfectly well he wasn't joking.

I finally found something in one of the outside pockets of my bag, along with a note. It was a regular one-piece bathing suit, black with two pink stripes on the sides, and a little towel-dress to put over it. The letter was from Bella.

_Dear Cassy,_

_I know Alice'll never let me hear the end of this, but I figured she would do the same thing to you that she did to me, and I couldn't bear to leave you in that position. You know, showy clothes, lingerie, outfits you've never seen before stuffed in your bag. Anyway, I know I needed more coverage while I was with Edward… at first. So this'll probably come in handy for you, just in case._

_ With Love,_

_ Bella_

I smiled. Bella was always thinking ahead, though this was actually probably a spur of the moment decision on her part, considering Alice would never have allowed it. I was grateful.

I put on the bathing suit quickly and put the funny dress in my tote bag for later. How I was going to keep it dry was beyond me, but at least I would have it in case we ran into company.

"Ready to go?" Jack asked, peeking over my shoulder. He paused to read the note and laughed. "Well, at least Bella was merciful. Of course, your other swimsuit had its advantages too." I rolled my eyes and swatted at his shoulder playfully.

"Come on, let's head out before you get any ideas."

"Too late," he muttered, kissing my neck. "But you're right, we should probably get going." We walked out into the sand and over to the edge of the water, where we could just make out the irregular shape of an island about 3 or 4 miles away. It didn't seem like a very long swim to me anymore.

We made it to the other beach within a few minutes and climbed out of the water. Luckily, it was too early for any humans to be sunbathing, so we arrived unnoticed, which gave us the time to cover up a bit more before anyone else could come out.

While I was pulling on the little dress Bella had gotten me, I happened to look down at my arm and gasped.

"Jack!" I hissed. "Jack, look at my skin!" He stared at me with a confused look on his face.

"What about it? You look fine to me."

"I know. I look TOO fine." He gave me a strange look. "Jack, the sun is out!" He glanced up for a moment, then back down at me in surprise. I was right, the sun was coming out now, but it didn't seem to be affecting our skin. We just looked like the regular, non-sparkly humans that we had been just two years ago. Something was terribly wrong.

"Maybe it's the magic of the area," Jack suggested, examining his own arm. "After all, this place isn't exactly normal. Some of our… unnatural traits may have stayed behind in the real world or something."

"Maybe," I said doubtfully. "I guess we should just enjoy it while it lasts. We never get to hang out in the sun, so we might as well seize the opportunity." He stepped closer to me and grabbed my elbow, squeezing it lightly. I gave him a questioning look.

"Sorry," he said sheepishly. "I thought maybe our skin would feel like a human's too, since that's what it looks like." I rolled my eyes.

"I see. And you had to touch MY arm to figure that out?"

"Naturally." He smiled and stroked the skin from my shoulder to my wrist. I trembled.

"Hey!" A man ran up to us from one of the nearby buildings. "Have you seen my wife? She's really tall, a brunette, has brown eyes?" We looked at each other.

"No," I said.

"Sorry," Jack added. "Maybe she went to the juice bar?" The man nodded thoughtfully.

"Yeah, maybe. Thanks anyway." He waved and ran in the other direction.

"That was odd," I murmured, grabbing Jack's hand subconsciously. "Why on Earth would a human woman be roaming around this early in the morning?" He shrugged.

"Some people are early birds." We traveled around on the sand for a bit, looking out for that woman in case she ever showed up, and even said hello to a few of the other humans who were currently vacationing here. It was quite exciting to spend the day in the sun.

The night, however, was a different story.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"Do you want to go back to the shack?" Jack asked, playing with my fingers, "or do you want to go explore for a little bit?" I smiled as I watched him trace the lines of my palm.

"I don't know," I said. "Maybe we could explore for a little bit first, and then go back to the cottage later?" His lips curved up a bit at the edges.

"Sure, we can do that." He looked up from my hand. "Where do you want to go?"

"Well, this is actually a pretty big island. We could wander around outside the beach for a while." I started walking towards the tree-line, Jack right on my heels.

"You aren't afraid someone will jump out from behind a tree to scare you?" He teased, wrapping his arm around my waist. I snorted.

"Yeah right! I'm pretty sure we're the scariest things on this island."

"Well, don't jinx it. I told you, this place is known for its magic and wonder, and that anything can happen. You might run into a big scary unicorn." He was really having fun with this.

I rolled my eyes. "Please. I doubt unicorns are considered scary, if they even exist. Granted, if we're real, they might be too, but I really have no idea. Either way, they probably won't be hanging out in the forest; it would be on open plains, like regular horses." He laughed and pulled me closer.

"Well maybe there'll be some open plains beyond the trees," he said.

"Only one way to find out," I replied, pulling him into the woods. We walked through the branches for a bit, simply admiring the beauty of the scenery, and eventually came to a clearing. It was sort of like a small prairie, but of course we didn't find any unicorns there. We did, however, find something else.

"What is that over there?" I asked Jack, slowing my pace a bit. He squinted into the darkness.

"It looks like a little group of people. I can't smell anything yet; they're too far away."

"Why would a group of humans be wandering around at this time of night?"

"Maybe they're sleepwalking?" Jack suggested. I scrunched up my nose.

"Jeez, some people are early birds, some people are sleepwalkers. This place really messes with your body clock. Good thing we don't need to sleep." He chuckled.

"Well, maybe we should go make sure they aren't getting into any trouble," he said, pulling me forward again. I hadn't even realized we had stopped moving. It just felt… dangerous somehow, like going over to that mob of people was a bad idea. Well, we could easily take a few humans, if they proved dangerous to society.

We were about 100 yards away when a slight breeze wafted in our direction. We both froze when we caught the scent, but of course it was too late to turn around.

The aroma that traveled through the air was definitely not human; it was that sugary, incense-like smell that every vampire had, but this one had an added kick to it. This one had alcohol.

"Hey, look fellas," the tallest one said, casually stumbling over to us. "Looks like we got us some visitors."

"Yeah, we got us some late-nighters," another laughed. They were circling around us, trying to act nonchalant about it, but it was still painfully obvious.

"Yo, boss," one of them said nervously. "These two don't smell like dinner."

"A'course not!" the tall one growled. "Nobody smells like dinner to you. These two ain't drunk like that woman you found this mornin'!" I gasped. That poor man! His wife had been ambushed by a coven of drunken vampires!

"No, I know boss," he complained. "I jus' meant they smell like vampires to me, that's all."

"Yeah," a third one said. "I can't hear them hearts pumpin' either. Hey, what you two tryin' to pull?" They were all glaring at us now.

"Nothing," I peeped. "We were just walking around, enjoying the scenery."

"Well isn't that sweet," the boss cooed. "We got us a couple'a tourist vamps. But we don't like no competition, ya hear? You stay off our huntin' grounds."

"We will," Jack said, nodding vigorously. "You don't have to worry about us. We don't even drink human blood." They all laughed.

"What a liar!" the one to my right said.

"How do you survive then?" the one behind Jack chuckled.

"That's amusing," the boss said. "But we don't tolerate no liars around here, neither. Get 'em boys!" The four of them closed in on us. I was very nearly shaking at this point; we were outnumbered, and we had no lighters or anything to give us an advantage. It looked like we were actually about to get murdered.

Just then, there was a loud screech from the forest. A large white dog bounded out from the trees, followed by a lightning-fast shadow. The men all glanced up in surprised.

"…blood-thirsty demons thought you could get away, didn't you?" I heard a female voice ask from a few yards away. "Well, you thought wrong!" The woman lashed out at the tall one first, grabbing his wrists and bending them behind his back. He roared out in rage. Before he could do anything about it, however, she bit down into his neck and moved on to her next victim. The boss lay still in the grass.

She did the same thing to the rest of their little coven, and we just watched in pure amazement. She was clearly a vampire as well, but she seemed… different somehow. She obviously didn't like vampires, despite the fact that she was one. But why on earth would she hate these men so much?

When she was done, she turned her bright, golden eyes on us.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

She watched us carefully, unmoving from her hunting crouch. Her expression was unreadable. After a moment, the dog barked and she stood up.

"You're right," she murmured. "They are different. I am… confused. Your eyes... you are clearly a vampire, but I did not realize our eyes could be such a color." I blinked.

"What did you do to them?" I asked nervously. "What do you want with us?" She grinned devilishly.

"Oh, they chose the wrong place to hunt. I simply righted that wrong. Now, how did your eyes become such a shade?" I gulped.

"Well, uh, I don't drink blood. My talent allows me to drink fruit juice, simply put, so I choose not to hurt any living creatures by consuming anything else. Jack and you appear to have the same diet." She looked up at him curiously.

"Yes, it would appear so," she mused. "Though I see he slipped up sometime within the past year." He looked down ashamedly.

"What do you want with us?" I repeated. "How did you do that? Are they… dead?" She nodded.

"Yes. My venom is deadly, though I have seen from my years of experience that nobody else's is." I shuddered. "Well, it appears I do not have to kill you, seeing as you do not kill humans."

"Well, we didn't expect to find another vegetarian here," Jack said. "Tell me, how did you come about this way of living?" She sighed.

"It was a rather interesting first year of mine. I constantly drank human blood, I was very nearly addicted to it. But as time went on, I began to realize what a true monster I was, killing innocent humans for my wellbeing. I used to be one of them, after all. I had no guide, no mentor; I know not who changed me, nor do I want to. But whoever they were, they are most likely gone now. I understood what horrible things I was doing, so I stopped, and I vowed to destroy any vampires who killed humans as I used to. It had not occurred to me that others would share my belief." The dog barked again and she laughed. "Well, other vampires like you, anyway." I looked at her strangely.

"What do you mean, 'other vampires like us?'" I asked.

"Vampires that used to be humans." Jack and I glanced at each other.

"Do you know any vampires that _didn't _start out as humans?" Jack questioned, eyeing the dog carefully. She nodded and looked towards the animal as well.

"I trained her myself. She very nearly drowned, you know. Her owners thought she was dead and just walked away, and I could not leave her stranded on the beach. She didn't want to hurt humans either, she said, so I changed her. Her eyes may be red, but she was an albino in her mortal life."

"Can you understand her?" I asked in surprise, staring at the brilliant white animal. Again, she nodded. "Interesting, I thought I was the only vampire with two talents. I can turn invisible, when need be." I stopped talking for a moment and looked at Jack in shock. "Jack, what happened? I felt the protective feeling, that sensation I get before I hide in the shadows. But… nothing happened. Why didn't I turn invisible?" He watched me for a moment. Then we glanced at the strange black-haired vampire for answers.

"The magic of the Bermuda Triangle," she said simply. "If it is an illusion, you cannot use it. If it involves any physical changing, you cannot use it. I do not know if I have powers such as these, for I have never left the islands, but I have concluded as much from my… victims." I grimaced.

"I'm glad we're not your victims," I mumbled. "We have a family to go to in about two weeks." She smiled sadly.

"Yes, it is good to have a family to teach you right from wrong. That is something no other vampire seems to have. That is why I have taken up the job of vampire slayer, ironically enough. I am glad to have met you, nevertheless; at least now I know not all blood-suckers are bad." I looked at Jack.

"Well, maybe you could come back with us," I suggested. "It's not too late to order plane tickets, and you won't have to kill for a living. You can hang out with other vampires like you. You can even bring the dog, if you want." She thought about this for a moment, watching Jack as if for approval to my request. He just nodded.

"Very well," she said. "Perhaps I will. Though I think we would all be more comfortable with a few formalities."

"I'm Cassandra," I said. "This is Jack."

"It is a pleasure to meet you. I am Kianna. Perhaps I can show you around the island… tomorrow. You probably want to get back to wherever you are staying. I may not have a mate, but I do understand the feelings, to an extent." I grinned sheepishly.

"Thank you," I said, wrapping my arms around Jack's waist. "We will meet you at the beach tomorrow at 9:00."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

I checked myself in the mirror for the fourth time to see if there was any change. I didn't even look translucent.

"Give it a rest, Cass," Jack said softly, wrapping his arms around my stomach. "Kianna was right; your invisibility won't work here. Stop trying to disappear." I sighed.

"I just hope it doesn't go away for good," I mumbled. "That power was very useful at times." He chuckled.

"I'm sure it was. Like sneaking away from the Volturi. We couldn't have done it without you." I smiled slightly and leaned into his chest.

"We should probably get going," I murmured, kissing his collar bone. "Kianna will be waiting on the beach about now." He nodded and led me outside into the bright sunshine. Well, I may not have the power of invisibility on these islands, but at least it didn't look like I needed it here. Our skin looked utterly human.

We swam through the waves as quickly as we dared, slowing even more when we got closer to the other island. Only a few humans were there, sunbathing like they didn't have a care in the world, and they paid no attention to us, but it was better to be safe than sorry.

We spotted the familiar golden eyes in the shadows of a nearby snack shack, with the unforgettable red eyes just underneath them. Both pairs watched us curiously.

"Interesting," Kianna said as we walked up. "The rumors of vampires burning in the sunlight are false, I presume?" I nodded.

"Actually, we sparkle," I said, giggling slightly. It sounded so… odd. "The magic around here seems to have canceled out that effect." She appraised me thoughtfully.

"Interesting," she repeated. "Where would you like to go? I could show you a good place to hunt not far from here, if you wish. There are plenty of fruit trees as well." She eyed me carefully and I looked down, embarrassed.

"That sounds good," Jack said. "I know Cassy here hasn't eaten in a while. She has to 'hunt' more often because her prey is kind of small." I rolled my eyes.

"Very well. Follow me." She turned back towards the tree line and kept to the shadows, making her way towards the branches. We followed her lead, though it was rather unnecessary to hide, and eventually came back to the clearing from the night before. The colors had drastically changed, from ominous purples and blues to cheerful yellows and oranges. It was almost like a different place, except for the unforgettable scent of burning incense that came at a vampire's… funeral.

"Originally I would walk around this place," Kianna said, "but seeing as I will not burn in the light, I think we can take the short cut." We came to the edge of the sunshine, stopping just before it could touch us. She almost seemed scared, which was terribly ironic for a vampire slayer. We stepped out first to assure her that nothing would happen and beckoned her forward. She smiled as she watched us, then looked up at the sky slowly as she stepped into the sun's rays. She sighed.

"I have been a creature of the night for over one thousand years," she murmured, relaxing her shoulders. "You would not believe how much I have missed the sun." We grinned ourselves, enlightened by her happiness, and edged her forward, insisting that she keep going. She was reluctant, but eventually came to her senses. The dog was just as eager as she to stay in the light, but she followed her mistress obediently.

It took us about five minutes to get to our destination. There was a subtle, fruity aroma in the air that hinted we were in the right place, along with the thudding of hearts all around us. I hated that some of them would stop because of our existence, but my husband did need to drink something soon. Kianna beckoned Jack forward, whispering that there was a wolve's home nearby. I shuddered and stepped back, choosing instead to look around at all the fruit. I found a pineapple bush not too far away, as well as a few mango trees, and I decided to try out these new tropical fruits. They were much better than the everyday apples and things that I usually ate, probably because they were right off the stem, and I figured I should probably start buying them at the store as well.

Jack and Kianna came back pretty quickly, not a scratch on either of their clothes, and we moved on with the tour.

"So you trained your dog not to drink human blood?" I asked, attempting to make conversation. "How did you do that? And how did she even become a vampire in the first place?" She looked down at her faithful companion and patted her head.

"I was walking down the beach one night about thirty years ago when I heard a strange faint yelping sound," she said, her eyes glazing over as she thought through the memory. "I looked out over the sea and saw a little white speck. She was swimming towards the shore, but she was getting slower, weaker. I knew immediately that it was an animal in danger, and I could not just let her drown, so I jumped in and helped her to land. Her heart was faint, barely audible to even my ears, so I bit her. I helped her through the transformation, and when it was finally over I immediately began to teach her my ways. She is a very smart canine. She only hunted a human once, in her first year as an immortal. She was very lucky in that one circumstance." I nodded thoughtfully.

"Would she mind going back to the states with us?" I asked. "If you want to join us, that's fine, but I'd hate to separate you two if she likes it here."

"She is fine with it," Kianna replied. "We talked about it last night, and she is willing to deal with the change. We simply need to find out how to get her there; surely the airport doesn't allow pets?" I laughed.

"I don't really know," I admitted. "They probably won't allow a pet that size, but maybe we could pull a few strings, if we call Carlisle and Tanya…" I looked at Jack questioningly.

"Sure," he said. "I'll talk to them as soon as we get back to the cabin. That is, if you've decided to join us." We both turned to our new friend. She frowned slightly.

"I have a few questions before I make that choice," she said. "For instance, which vampire myths are real and which are not? Why does your family live the way I do? How big is your coven? Do you know of any other vampires like us? Any other immortal animals like Tasha?" So that was the dog's name.

"Slow down," Jack laughed. "Don't worry, we'll answer all your questions. We have two weeks on these islands. We have plenty of time."

"Though we'd still like to have some time alone," I cut in, looking up at him. "No offense, Kianna. But this IS our honeymoon, after all." She looked down in embarrassment.

"Of course, of course," she mumbled. "I understand. But I do have one question to ask that I need to be answered immediately." We watched her silently, waiting for her to continue. She took a deep breath. "What would you do if the Volturi was after you? Would you hide under this magic shield for your entire life? Or would you fight back?"


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

We raced through the forest as fast as our legs could carry us, heading for the shoreline. We had been talking about battle strategies for the past 24 hours, much to my dismay, and Kianna had said that there was something on the islands that she thought we could use to our advantage. She wouldn't tell us what it was, just that she knew where to find it, so we really had no choice but to follow her and hope she was right. This was not exactly what I was hoping to do on my honeymoon.

We reached the ocean just as the sun was setting and walked carefully out onto the beach, making sure there were no humans around to see us. We may not have had the same sparkly skin that we did in the rest of the world, but it would certainly look strange if three supposedly-normal humans were swimming out to the middle of nowhere. When we were sure the coast was clear, we plunged into the water, not even bothering to take one last breath of air. I couldn't see why we were in such a hurry.

The scenery around us didn't change for a good ten minutes, but finally, we saw the familiar, uneven shape of land. This island was much smaller than the other ones that I'd seen, and the tree line met right up with the water, making no room for a beach. I could see why something capable of defeating the Volturi would hide here; there was no way any human would want to vacation on a 'beachless paradise.' We got out of the water and made our way through the woods once again, avoiding any branches or leaves that could give away our position. I couldn't help but wonder why we were being so quiet.

Suddenly, Tasha came to an abrupt halt and turned towards a small path, which looked worn from use. Kianna glanced at her companion for a moment before putting a finger to her lips and then creeping down the path. We followed her cautiously, slightly confused at all the secrecy, and looked around for any sign of this secret weapon she had mentioned. We found none. Well, not until we reached the field.

As we walked farther into the forest, we began to hear strange rustling sounds. They were very faint at first, but slowly became more prominent, until it was obvious that we weren't the only creatures here. We heard an occasional snort now and then, along with the very faint thudding of footsteps, and I looked at Jack curiously. He just shrugged.

"There they are," Kianna whispered, beckoning us closer with her hand. "You must forgive my obscurity, but it was necessary. I did not want you to disregard my idea before I even got a chance to explain it." We looked out into the open space warily, wondering what on Earth she could be talking about. We didn't have to wait long for the answer.

The creatures were enormous. With manes as white as snow and fur even brighter than that, these horses were anything but ordinary. There was an air of majesty about them that demanded attention, yet warned of imminent peril should you approach. The moonlight shone down on them in such a way that it made them sparkle with beauty, accentuating the long, narrow horns sprouting out of their foreheads. No, these were not just any horses.

These were unicorns.

"They're beautiful," I breathed, watching one of them reach their neck down to the grass. "Absolutely amazing."

"I didn't know they actually existed," Jack said, his eyes widened slightly with shock. Kianna smiled.

"Ah, they may look beautiful now, but they are one of the most dangerous creatures in the world. Their strength is ten times that of a vampire, perhaps more. Their horns are sharper than a razor's edge, and tougher than diamond. They could even penetrate our own skin, if they so wished. Now if only I could get close enough to their leader to explain our predicament…" Her voice trailed off in my mind as she continued to plan out strategies, and I took an involuntary step forward. They were so beautiful, so hypnotizing. They may have been the most dangerous animals in the world, but I knew they wouldn't hurt me. I meant them no harm.

As I walked through the clearing, the strange horses lifted their heads to gaze at me curiously. None approached, but none backed away either. They just continued to stare as I ever so slowly made my way to the middle of the herd, where the largest of them was currently standing. Her ears perked up at the sound of my footsteps.

"Hello," I murmured, raising my hand toward her tentatively. "Are you the herd leader?" She bobbed her head once. "We are in need of your assistance. You see, there is a large coven of vampires living in Europe that has been ruling over the land for thousands of years. They have even claimed these islands here, though you may not realize it. They are corrupted, selfish fools who have abused their power for far too long, and we plan to dismiss them from their rule. But we cannot do it alone; we have a very large coven indeed, when united, and we even have shape shifters to aid us in times of need, but even this is not enough to defeat the Volturi. We would be honored if you would help us rid the world of these parasites and give everyone the freedom they deserve." She eyed me intently, watching for any sign of deceit on my face. She found none.

"I cannot understand your language," I continued, staring back at her evenly, "but I have a friend you can collaborate with. She will answer all of your questions, if need be, and can aid you as translator in exchange for your assistance. I'm sure she would be more than happy to oblige." The creature bobbed her head once more and began walking over towards the forest, where I had emerged just a moment before, and where my friends were still hiding in the shadows. I could see their surprised faces from where I stood fifty yards away and giggled. It wasn't as complicated as they thought to get a unicorn on our side.

"Cassandra, do you have any idea how dangerous that was?!" Jack hissed, reaching his hand out towards me defensively as I got closer. I allowed him to pull me into his arms.

"It wasn't dangerous," I replied coolly. "She wasn't going to hurt me. I told her exactly what we needed and she agreed to help us." Kianna looked at me in surprise.

"You can understand her?" she asked. I shook my head.

"I don't actually speak fluent horse, if that's what you're asking, but I understood enough to know that she's going to help us. You're going to have to translate for her if she has any conditions though. I can only comprehend her answers to yes and no questions." She stared at me for a moment in disbelief.

"You are a true mystery, young Cassandra," she finally said, turning slowly to face the horse. And then she began to explain our plan.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

We sat down in the lobby chairs to wait for our plane. I still couldn't believe we were leaving our honeymoon a week and a half early to go fight in a war. It didn't exactly fill me with joy.

"Come on Cass, cheer up," Jack pleaded, lifting my chin so he could look into my eyes. "Once this whole thing is over, we can go on another honeymoon. We'll go to the Bahamas; nothing magical enough to start a fight, but enough to where I'm sure you'd love it."

"But it's not the same as a first honeymoon," I grumbled, trying to look down. He didn't let me move an inch.

"Cass." He waited patiently for me to lift my gaze. I sighed and looked up. "Everything will be fine. As long as we're together, does it really matter which honeymoon it is?" He didn't give me time to answer; his lips brushed against mine and all train of thought ran off the tracks. He wasn't playing fair.

"I guess not," I admitted hesitantly, trying to hide my smile. It didn't work.

"It shouldn't. We can stay there for a whole month if you want, I promise. But we have to do this. Do you really want the Volturi to get away with everything they've done? They made you forget your life, forget ME. Can you imagine what it felt like to be without you for a whole week?" I shuddered and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"I guess I see your point," I mumbled, scooting closer. "They need to be stopped before they abuse their power any more than they already have." He nodded.

"We must hurry," Kianna said, looking down at her dog. "All these humans are making Tasha… uncomfortable." I looked down at the shepherd as well.

"I'll bet Aleka is getting rather impatient as well," I replied. "What with her entire herd not fifty yards away from human civilization." Aleka was the herd's leader, as we soon found out, and they'd been hidden in that glade for millions of years, ever since life was first created. They knew humans were dangerous the moment they came in contact with them, and hid away to keep from being tainted by their ways. They knew vampires were dangerous as well, of course, but our auras were kind, benevolent. She knew we wouldn't hurt them. Plus, she'd heard of the Volturi and wanted to give Aro a piece of her mind.

_"Attention all passengers. Flight 7562 will be leaving momentarily. Will group A please board the plane."_

"That's us," Jack said, standing up. "Come on, let's go get our seats. We'll need to signal Aleka as soon as possible." Yeah, we'd figured that out too. Since the unicorns would have no idea which plane was ours, we decided to use Tasha as a 'verbal signal' as we were boarding. According to Kianna, unicorns had very sensitive hearing and would be able to tell which direction it was coming from within seconds. I had absolutely no idea how they were supposed to follow us after that, but Aleka said she would take care of it, so I tried not to worry about it too much.

We managed to get on board with only a few complaints about the barking. Nobody bothered to tell us to leave, since everyone was too scared to approach, and we made it to our seats pretty quickly as well. It would take a while for the plane to get completely loaded up, so I decided to ask Kianna a few questions while we were waiting.

"How exactly is Aleka going to get her entire herd to Alaska? There's a bit of a barrier between here and there, and by that I mean an ENTIRE OCEAN." Trying not to worry wasn't working very well.

"Relax, Cassandra," she soothed, looking up at me. "They know what they are doing. Aleka is a very… special type of unicorn, so travelling is not an issue for her."

"How 'special?'"

"Well…" She frowned, trying to think of a way to explain it. "Without further complicating things, I believe Pegasus was her great, great grandfather. She is related to each horse in her herd somehow, so they all have the gift as well." My eyes widened. "There are many other herds that only have the horns, but that is why I led you to that particular island. I have seen them fly before." I smiled slightly.

"Aro is going down," I said under my breath.

The flight took about 12 hours overall, and I was extremely glad once again that we didn't need sleep. It wouldn't be good to suffer from serious jetlag just days before you took down the rulers of the vampire world. Besides, before we could concentrate on that, we had to make sure the Cullens and the La push pack would help. Hopefully Alice had seen this coming and told them to meet us at the house.

"…I can't believe I didn't see this sooner!" I heard Alice's voice grumble from inside our house. "That stupid shield, or whatever it is, around the Bermuda triangle completely blocked up my vision. It's a good thing the airport was so far away from the islands; otherwise I never would have seen them coming!" Jack and I stepped through the doorway to greet our family. Kianna was searching the skies for Aleka.

"Cassandra, what's going on?" Tanya asked, looking at us in shock. "Alice just got here a few minutes ago saying that you need our help. Why aren't you still on your honeymoon?"

"I should be," I mumbled. Then, louder, "Something came up while we were on the islands. We made a few new friends, but they have a bit of an issue with something." My friends looked at me in confusion. "The Volturi are after them, and it's amazing that they've managed to stay alive for this long. Apparently that shield blocks more than just Alice's talent. But we couldn't just sit there while the Volturi were after our friends. Not to mention that they still have a grudge against us for escaping their layer, and the fact that the Cullens are growing more and more powerful each day because of us. It's time to end their reign of terror." As if on cue, Kianna entered our little cottage, along with Tasha and Aleka. Everyone gasped in unison. "It's time to fight back."


End file.
